Beauty and the beast
by Star wars makeover
Summary: what happens when Beauty mixes with beast or Andros hates who he is. Kimberlys not very happy and everyone hates me. R&R, COMPLETE
1. Star wars what

**Chapter 1: Star wars what? **

I watched Trent sleeping and smirked to myself.

"**Wake up fool**" I commanded and Trent woke up

"Who the hell are you" he asked yawning and I cackled evilly "What's with the girly laugh?"

"**GIRLY LAUGH!"** how dare the incompetent fool. I could feel myself seething with rage and I put it into yelling at Trent "I **WANT YOU TO BE MY STUPID SERVANT. I AM STAR WARS MAKEOVER AND YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH**" Trent started to laugh hysterically and I stopped shouting. "**Alright, alright, I get it, I'm funny now please listen**" he only started laughing harder at this. I had tried being polite but now he was going to die. Well, be yelled at more……………………………………………………………………………………

"ALRIGHT, STOP YELLING, WHAT DO YOU WANT" I shoved the script in his face.

"**Gather the rest and read through it" **

After all the rangers, past, present and future were sitting around Trent, he started to read.

**Beauty and the beast**

**By Star wars makeover**

_**Beauty: Kimberly**_

_**Beast: Tommy**_

_**Chip: Justin**_

**_Ms Potts: Katherine_**

**_Gaston: Jason_**

**_Gaston's followers: Conner, Trent, Ethan, Sky and Adam_**

**_Lumiere: TJ_**

_**Cogsworth: Billy**_

_**Babette: Trini**_

**_LeFou: Rocky_**

"THIS IS SO STUPID" yelled Kira aggravated and everyone agreed.

"Who the heck is star wars makeover anyway" growled Tommy and I looked at him angrily.

"**I am the one in charge of your stupid fate Tommy"**

"Whatever"

"**I'm the author" **I complained. I hated it how everyone never took me seriously.

"It's not finished" Trent muttered and continued to read.

**_Maurice: Zack_**

_**Baker: Jack**_

_**Bookseller: Andros**_

"BOOKSELLER, why am I a stupid bookseller" Andros complained.

"**Because I want you to be the bookseller" I said "Is that hard to understand?"**

"Yes, incredibly, star wars…whatever"

"JUST SHUT UP" Trent started reading again.

_**Witch: Kira**_

_**Silly girl one: Syd**_

_**Silly girl two: Ashley **_

_**Silly girl three: Tanya**_

_**Wolves: Carlos, Wes, Eric**_

_**Draws: Cassie **_

_**Monsieur D'arque: Zhane **_

_**Extras: everyone else that hasn't been mentioned**_

_**EVERYONE WILL HELP BACKSTAGE**_

"This is so retarded" complained Aisha "why aren't I in this?"

"**You are, you're an extra and a costume maker" **I tried to explain but she wasn't very pleased. I wonder why? No, I seriously do.

"I am going to kill you one day" Tommy muttered going backstage.

"**No, wait for another couple of things like Aladdin, Harry Potter, Cinderella, Sleeping beauty etc" **

"But…this is just retarded" Kimberly complained and I smirked at her.

"**No its not, but keep telling yourself that!"**

"Stuff you" murmured Andros and I frowned.

"**Get on to making some stuff and stuff me later" **I walked off, everyone staring at me.

"Who put HER in charge" Kira complained.

"**I DID, I'm the author and I have the computer" **I yelled back before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

Kimberly's fist came down on Tommy's head "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT"


	2. Acting 1

**Chapter 2: acting, Day 1**

**I'M BACK **I sang as I walked to them smiling like a maniac, expecting some work on props to be done.

"Hey person who thinks she's so important" growled Tommy coming out from backstage with a huge bump on his head.

"**What happened to your head?"** I asked and he looked at me in shock.

"Didn't you write this, you're the author?"

"Eh, I don't write everything, my pet dog writes more than I do" I admitted laughing nervously.

"You let your dog write your stories?" Kimberly came out behind him.

"**Eh, maybe**" I walked away quickly. Soon I came across Trent arguing with Kira.

* * *

"Look Kira, I will not wear that" 

"You have to" Kira told him angrily and I laughed.

"**YOU DON'T LIKE MY COSTUMES?"  
**"No, I don't" Trent mumbled.

* * *

"**Trent, I'm changing your role to narrator" **I told him and watched him jumping up and down in a victory dance. I shook my head and yelled at everyone to get into position. I gave Trent his new script.

* * *

"Once upon a time there lived a very selfish and spoiled king" Trent read and Tommy got angry.

* * *

'I'M NOT SPOILED" 

"Shut up, I'm reading" Trent complained and Tommy finally was quite.

* * *

"One cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to his castle and offered him a single red rose in return for shelter. 

Repulsed by her ugliness"

* * *

"Hang on a sec, I'm not ugly" Kira yelled angrily. 

"I wouldn't turn anyone away" Tommy added and I backhanded them both.

"**You're ruining by play"**

Trent continued to read.

* * *

"The prince turned her away. The old woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found only within. But, again, he dismissed her"

* * *

"What is it with me and dismissing everyone" demanded Tommy. 

"Because you're the stupid prince now shut up" yelled Jason and Tommy retorted angrily.

"At least I'm not a pretty boy"

"You're a stupid beast"

"Bring it on pretty boy"

"**NO FIGHTING ON STAGE" **I was starting to regret making them actors.

* * *

"Suddenly the old woman turned into a beautiful enchantress who cast a spell on the castle and transformed the prince into a hideous beast"

* * *

"Wait a second, am I meant to fall in love with Tommy" demanded Kimberly and I looked at her. 

"**Well yea, that's the point"**

"And you made me Belle"

"**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE"**

Trent growled at them and continued to read.

* * *

"The enchantress left the beast with a magic mirror and the rose. If he could learn to love someone and earn her love in return before the last rose petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not he would remain a beast for ever. As the years passed, the beast lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" Trent finished off with a bow.

* * *

"It seems like a lose-lose situation. Remaining a beast or having the stupid weight of someone loving you and having to wait on him hand and foot" Kimberly pointed out and Tommy growled. 

"Men are not that helpless" Kimberly looked at him madly.

"Riiight"

"**Kimberly, you're on" **I yelled breaking up their arguments "**Debating on whether men are useless comes later"

* * *

**

_Kimberly appeared skipping through a street and singing at the top of her lungs_

"Little town, it's a quite village. Ev'ry day like the ones before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say"

_All the extras sung out "_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" _Kimberly started singing again as Jack walked past._

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell! Ev'ry morning just the same, since the morning that we came to the poor provincial town" _Jack walks up to Kimberly and says hello._

"Good morning Belle"

* * *

"Wait, Wait, why am I called Belle, cant it just be Kimberly" asked Kimberly 'I don't even like the name Belle" 

"**Its Belle, live with it, back to the show"

* * *

**

_Kimberly started to speak_

"Good morning Monsieur"

"Where are you off to?" asked Jack studying the script.

* * *

"**CUT, Don't look at the script" **I was getting really sick of these people.

* * *

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AS SOON AS I FIND THAT BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BOOK THAT TELLS ME THEIR LINES. I SEEM TO HAVE MISPLACED IT.**

**Random pole, which guy or girl was hotter (depending on the sex u r unless ur gay)**

Girls-

Kimberly  
Kira  
Ashley  
Cassie  
Kat  
Trini  
Syd  
Tori  
Taylor  
Maya  
Karone  
Jen

**Guys-**

**Tommy  
Jason  
Carter  
Andros  
Conner  
Trent  
Zhane  
Dustin  
Alex  
Wes  
Eric  
Adam  
Rocky  
Leo  
Chad  
Ryan  
Shane******

**If you have others, please tell me, i had my brothers help with the girls in case ur wondering**


	3. We'll do it our way

**Chapter 3: Let's do it our way**

"What's wrong" Jack looked at me weirdly and I sighed.

"**You're not doing it properly"** I told him.

"I don't care, we're gonna do this our way" Andros spoke up angrily and everyone nodded.

"**Alright, just don't come crying back to me when you lose your script**" I relied settling back. They could never beat me.

* * *

Jack smiled and started to read…off his script 'Where are you of to Kimberly?" 

"The movie store, I just finished watching nightmare on elm street" Jack smirked at me as my mouth hung open in horror.

"That's excellent, I might go and borrow it soon, goodbye Kimberly" Kimberly and Jack walked their separate ways.

* * *

"**NO, NO, NO! You can't do this, you're wrecking the script" **I shouted and Tommy knelt down in front of my face. 

"We're doing it our way…back to the script" He stood up and all the extras jumped on stage.

* * *

"_Look, there she goes, she's so hot" _The male extras sang and the woman chipped in. 

"_I wish I were in her league, having men stare at our butts" _They sighed and looked wistfully at the guys who were staring at Kimberly's butt.

* * *

"**STOP, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP" **I yelled jumping up and glaring around at the crew. 

"What's wrong?" demanded Trini and I swiveled around to face her.

"You're changing the script completely" I whined and Kira patted me on the head "No-touchee-the-headee"

"Aww" she cooed and I hit her.

"STOPPIT" I ran off stage crying.

* * *

"Do you reckon the got rid of her?" questioned Kat and everyone nodded, grinning madly. 

"LETS CELEBRATE"

* * *

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. I have a really great idea for next chapter though so stick with me…please.**

**Now for the pole**

_Tommy- _**3**

_Andros- _**2**

_Rocky- _**1**

_Zhane- _**1**

_Adam- _**2**

_Tori- _**1**

_Sky- _**1**

_Conner- _**1**

**PEOPLE, ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE!  
WHO WERE THE HOTTEST RANGERS!**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise**


	4. Bribary! the best policy

**Chapter 4: Jason**

"**I'm back" **I sang as I walked through the party, welcoming many groans **"and if you do it properly, I'll give you each a piece of chocolate if you do what I say" **bribing was the best policy.

"Yum…" Conner ran forward "your wish is my command uh…star wars…uh"

"**MAKEOVER"** I was getting really sick of these people.

"Sorry" Conner said quickly and Kira hit him.

"You're such a traitor"

"She has chocolate" Conner whined. I was gonna like this.

"We'll get you chocolate" Jason said annoyed and swallowed his words as everyone turned to him.

"Get us some to" they said in unison.

"On second thought" Jason said quickly gulping.

"**So, who's gonna join me?" **I didn't feel like waiting for them to finish their argument.

"Me" Conner said, Syd, Bridge, Aisha, Rocky, Zack, Trent and Tommy all nodded their agreement.

"**Oh good…so we'll do the scrip properly?"**

"Uh…" Tommy didn't look so sure on that but Rocky stepped in.

"Yes, just give us chocolate" they were easier to manipulate than I thought.

"**I'll give you some after today's acting" **it's not that I didn't trust them…it was just that I didn't trust them.

"Yes Ma'am" Conner zoomed off to get his costume followed by Rocky. Grumbling, everyone else all went off as well. I was such a good bargainer.

* * *

Soon they were all standing in front of me and looking ready to act.

"**We're gonna start with Jason's first entrance"**

"Um…" Jason stood there, unsure of what to do

"**J-just do the script" **they were actually listening to me…it was so surprising.

* * *

"Right from the moment I first met her, saw her, I said 'she's gorgeous" and I fell, here in this town there's only she who is as beautiful as me'"

"I'm not doing this!" he did not look the least bit happy.

"**Chocolate" **I waved it in front of his face, grinning like a maniac.

"I'll buy my own chocolate" he stormed off stage.

"**Since Jason's incompetent, I'm making you Gaston" **I turned to look at…

* * *

**MUAHAHAH! CLIFFY**

**Here are the pole answers**

_Tommy- _**3**

_Andros- _**2**

_Rocky- _**1**

_Zhane- _**1**

_Adam- _**2**

_Tori- _**1**

_Sky- _**1**

_Conner- _**1**

_Kimberly_**- 1**

_Kira_**- 1**

**Did ya like it**


	5. eh

**Chapter 5: Who knew…**

"Huh…where'd he go?" I looked around and spotted Merrick talking to Cole. Cole was laughing "Ah…here you are" I strode forward and grabbed Merrick "my new Gaston"

"Uh…what?"

"Jason quit…"

"So…"

"I'm giving you his role…"

"Are you an idiot" Cole said standing up "Merrick will disappear as soon as you let go of him"

"Well Cole, would you like his spot?"  
"No…Merrick's fine!"

Jason laughed from the seats in the audience when he saw Merrick being put in his place.

"Starting positions I yelled and everyone got into their positions"

* * *

Syd, Ashley and Tanya lined up and started to sing "look, there he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! Oh, he's so cute! Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" All the girls looked disgusted when they had finished.

"I'm gonna make Belle my wife" Merrick finished lamely.

* * *

"**That was wonderful…what are you girls doing?" **Ashley, Syd and Tanya were ripping up their scripts.

"We're not doing it!"

"**That was all you had to do**" I whined pitifully and they shrugged.

"So?"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting to the side with Trini speaking.

"How long until star wars something-or-other cracks?" asked Kimberly.

"I bet 10 bucks that she'll crack in 3 days" Trini said.

"I second that" Tommy agreed "but I bet 20"

"I bet she'll crack in 3 days" Kimberly said "50"

* * *

**Ok…sorry bout the updating slowness**

**Pole answers.**

**Tommy- 3**

**Andros- 3 **

**Rocky- 1**

**Zhane- 2**

**Adam- 3**

**Tori- 1**

**Sky- 2**

**Conner- 1**

**Kimberly- 1**

**Kira- 1**

**Bridge- 1**

**Ryan- 1**


	6. the end

**Chapter 6: The end **

'Go away, I'm not doing it" Tommy glared at me as he looked at the costume I was presenting him.

"Neither am I" Kimberly looked in horror at the blue dress "blue is so not my color"

"I am so not in love with Kimberly" Merrick was humiliated enough; he didn't need to be squashed by Tommy as well.

"B-but I like my part" Trent whined but a glare from Kira silenced him.

"Being a teapot does nothing for me" Kat closed the argument and everyone started to move towards me.

"**I'll…uh…give you pay rises"**

"We're not getting paid anyway" Tommy smirked.

"**Um…did you know that snails breathe through their feet?"**

"Nice try" Ethan grinned and they all got closer.

"**Um…Tug of war used to be in Olympic event in 1900 and 1920"**

"Nope…"

"**Coffee drinkers have sex more frequently than non coffee drinkers" **I needed them to move away.

"Eew" Kimberly blanched "I am so going off coffee"

"I'm not" both Conner and Trent said at the same time wriggling their eyebrows at Kira. She paled.

"I so am"

"**I will be back" **I shouted angrily, ok…so costumes were a problem…well…wait till they see what will come up next. It rhymes with Owe Knight band pee heaven curves.

See if you can figure that one out

**I know its short.**

**Winners-**

_**Guys-**_

**Tommy 3**

**Andros 3**

**Adam 3**

_**Girls-**_

**Tori 1**

**Kimberly 1**

**Kira 1**


End file.
